


it's goin' down for real

by chaisdoescrimes



Series: dream being a big brother to everyone [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Light Angst, Minecraft IRL, a shit ton of ppl r mentioned but not directly included lol, aka the one titled 'hello haha (dreamsmp)', based off tommys latest stream, big brother techno too weeeeeee, contains some direct quotes from the stream, dream is pratically an older brother to everyone, give tommy a hug please he deserves it, i just want to hug him man, niki gets kidnapped, sapnap might have anger issues, sapnaps pretty ooc here but eh i wanted to write evil sapnap lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaisdoescrimes/pseuds/chaisdoescrimes
Summary: in which, henry is killed and tommy gets dream and the blade on his side to take revenge on the person who killed big man henry--based off tommys latest stream 'HELLO HAHA (dream smp)' and the song gdfr by flo ridaenjoy <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: dream being a big brother to everyone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958278
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220





	it's goin' down for real

**Author's Note:**

> basically i just love dream being an older brother to people yeah thats it  
> also i included direct quotes from the stream, some may or may not be used in the context that they were in, but ehhh idc  
> mc irl au btww
> 
> i wanna make a halloween fic and one for fundys birthday wee woo wee woo  
> its based off of tommys latest stream BUT it doesnt exactly go as the stream did cuz accuracy has never been my strong point and cuz i want to write stuff about sapnap being a maniac

"Antfrost, my brethren. My fellow hunter. _Who burnt down the Eiffel Tower? "_

Sapnap's voice was threatening, a dark tone that sent shivers down Tommy's spine. But he had to stay strong. For Henry's sake. After all, Sapnap had killed his cow- no, no, his _friend,_ -which was an unforgivable crime.

To Ant's credit, he merely looked Sapnap up and down before staring directly into his eyes and uttering the smoothest lie that Tommy had ever heard. "It was Bad, duh." "WH- NO! Ant, I can't believe you'd lie about that!"  
The turn that Sapnap took would've taken a couple of seconds at most, but to Tommy, it felt like hours. Spinning around, the dark haired male's eyes focused in on Tommy for a second before he once again spun around, presumably to look at Bad, who was obscured by the pathway. 

"Is this true, Bad?" "Sapnap, you _know_ me. I wouldn't have burnt down anyone's house, you saw me when you burned down Punz's house-" "But Ant, are you lying?" The cat hybrid merely gave a roll of his eyes before responding in a silky smooth voice that could rival the feel of Tommy's own revolutionary uniform.

"Of course not, Sapnap. You know me." "HE'S LYING! THAT MUFFIN IS LYING, SAPNAP! DON'T FALL FOR IT-" Bad stopped abruptly, and when Tommy stood on his toes to see why, he could see that Skeppy had slapped a hand over his mouth and wrapped his arm around Bad's waist, effectively restraining the older man. (Tubbo would've probably started spam-messaging him with 'Is this flerting?' or something of the sort. The more he thought about it, the more he wished he had his friend by his side.)

"Well, I _know_ that someone tried to save it, at least. So, who did that?" Now Dream spoke up, the masked male emerging from a nearby forest. "I did. Tommy and I watched it happen, and then we like, looked at each other, and Tommy said aloud, 'Look, not even someone as bad as Sapnap deserves to have their shit burnt down.' Word for word recount." "Okay, well, that-" Tommy couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Well, in the end, it _doesn't matter_ who did it, because _you killed my cow!"_ Niki's shouts of agreements and encouragement only fueled the young teen's anger, and he made a lung for the bandanna wearing male, but before he could swing at Sapnap, an arm grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Don't." Dream's message was quite clear; don't get on Sapnap's bad side. "You don't know what he's capable of." Okay, now that was concerning. What _was_ he capable of? Tommy hesitantly raised his head to look at Sapnap, and the other male whipped his head around so fast that Tommy could've sworn he'd gotten whiplash. "You tried to hit me, didn't you?" Despite his situation, the teen managed an awkward laugh. "Bit late of you to notice, eh Snapchat?" 

Personally, if you'd asked him, Tommy thought that it was quite a good comeback. But Sapnap clearly had issues of some sort, because as Dream's grip on him tightened, Sapnap seemed to get more worked up. "Do you think that's funny, Tommy? You-" He was stopped by Ant pulling him back, but that only subdued him for a fraction of a second, as he easily shook off the hybrid's hand. "You're a liar, aren't you? You lied and tried to frame Bad for it. Dream, hand him over." 

Oh, fuck. This was it, then. He was a goner.

But instead of the older male harshly pushing him forwards and into the range of Sapnap's enchanted blade, Dream merely lifted his chin up at Sapnap, giving him a side-eyed glance. "How's no for an answer?" The masked male then grabbed Tommy by the arm, (which admittedly hurt a shit ton, but Tommy wasn't going to complain about it while he was running from a maniac) and hoisted the teen onto his back, running as fast as he could. Tommy could practically feel Sapnap's glare on him, and just as he'd thought that the bearded male was about to leave him alone, an arrow whizzed by his cheek, leaving a blood red mark where it'd hit it's target. "Ohhh, Dream!~ You know you can't outrun me, especially not while carrying someone. _Give it up, Dream._ "

Once again, Tommy had another blood chilling thought.

What if Dream just dropped him on the floor or threw him into the ocean? A simple "JK, can't believe you fell for it!" uttered from the male's mouth and he'd be a goner. But Dream didn't seem inclined to do any of the things that petrified Tommy, instead grabbing a pearl from his inventory and directing it towards a faraway mountain, teleporting the both of them to the mountaintop. "Well then, _catch us if you can,_ Sapnap!" Dream's tone was awfully chill and lighthearted for someone who was getting chased by the likes of a deranged psychotic cow murderer, but Tommy supposed it was just because he was more used to it. That or maybe it was because he'd had his fair share of being the psychotic one as well.  
Either or, Tommy thought to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Dream ducking into a dark cave, pulling him with. "Tommy, we have to split up. They'll be after both of us, but they probably think I'm with you and I let you go ahead of me." The teen didn't particularly like the idea, but he had to admit that Dream was probably right. "Okay. Do we keep in contact using chat?" "Yeah, sure."   
And with that, Dream had ducked out of the cave, darting down the cliff and clearly attracting everyone's attention as they screamed and hollered after him.

Once he was sure that everyone had gone to pursue the older male, Tommy dug his way out of the cave, careful to not accidentally get trapped underneath a pile of gravel or sand. Pulling up his chat, he sent a quick message to Dream. _'Where do I go?'_ Mere seconds later, a message popped up. _'Travel to the holy lands.'_

Well then. Time to find his way there, Tommy supposed. This was gonna be a _long_ trip.

Or, at least, it _was_. Until a shout from the direction of the Eiffel Tower caught his attention. "Oh, Tommy!~ We have something you might want to listen to!" Pulling on his communicator, the teen steadied himself before saying anything. "What do you want, Badboyhalo." "Well, we'll let you hear for yourself." "Tommy! Tommy, uh- Help me, please," The pleading voice of L'Manberg's first lady reached his ears, and Tommy's heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach.   
_They have Niki._  
"Come over here or we'll kill her." "Do I have a time limit for this or something? Do you think I can just run over to where you are in 5 minutes or something, bitch?" He hears an audible groan from the other side of the line, and that in itself is a reassuring sign. They won't dare hurt Niki yet, not when they were trying to negotiate with him. "Look, ok. I'm a nice guy-" "I doubt that, Knapsack." "-I'll give you 3 hours. Is that good enough?" Sapnap seems to be trying to keep himself together, and the thought's enough to make Tommy grin widely. "Yeah, thanks, bitch boy."

Alright. They have Niki now. It's not only for Henry now, Tommy reminds himself. This time, if he doesn't come meet up with them, another life will be lost.

And Wilbur will be heartbroken. 

That, Tommy finds, happens to be his deciding factor. So he makes a desicion. It's impulsive and all, sure, but it'll probably come in handy later on.  
Well, if the favour he calls in ever arrives, that is.

Anyways, he has to find Dream now.

 _'Coords?'_ Nevermind, Dream seems to be the one who's about to find him first. He quickly sends the older male a reply in the chatbox before searching for a way off his peak. MLG-ing off the edge, he finds himself in the middle of thick woods, a territory that he'd never been in prior to this situation. Another message from Dream in the chat catches his attention, and he quickly pulls it up. _'VC?'_ _'Sure, which one?' 'VC 4. You know, without them.'_ Tommy knows. That's for sure. Once again pulling on his communicator and selecting the button for VC 4, he waited in silence for a few moments for the masked man to enter. "Tommy." Dream sounds breathless, as if he'd been running for hours, which, Tommy considers, is probably true, considering last he saw him he'd been leading 4 people away from him. 

"Do you see me, Tommy?" "Oh- yeah, I think I do." Tommy bites back the sarcastic response he'd had in his head (who _wouldn't_ see a neon green smiley-masked person running through the woods with enchanted netherite armour? To be fair, it was a good question); not wanting to accidentally anger the older man. Once Dream catches up to him, the first thing that happens is Tommy finds himself getting drawn into a hug. Now, he's not one usually for physical contact with anyone, but he understands why Tubbo seems to enjoy Dream's company so much. He was very good at showing affection where Tommy was not. 

But that was fine, he supposed. Not the right time to dwell on it anyways, especially because they were in the middle of a war.

"Your cheek alright?" He'd almost forgotten about the scar Sapnap had given him, Tommy realized. "Uh, yeah. Duh, I'm TommyInnit! I'm a man now, I'm always 'alright'." Dream merely chuckles, a sound that for some reason makes Tommy want to run up and hug him again. He settles for telling himself that it's just because he wants to sock Dream in the face. They are somewhat enemies, after all. "That didn't make any sense." "You don't make any sense!" If Tommy could see Dream's eyes right now, he would be so sure that the other male was probably rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Alright, well- just come with me for now." Dream doesn't give him much of a choice, because he grabs ahold of Tommy's arm, dragging him towards the large tower that Tommy recognizes as being Fundy's base. Oh, Fundy. That backstabbing traitor- God, if he were angry enough, he'd daresay that Fundy was worse than Eret when it came to betrayal.

"I want you to have this." Dream reaches into his enchanted traveling bag (everyone had one of those, it wasn't particularly special but Tommy often found himself wondering what Dream kept in it. Of course, he _could_ kill the other man to find out, but he didn't want to make enemies with the older male. Not now, at least.) for something. The item that he procures from the bag is a small fish in a bucket, swimming around in tiny, pathetic circles. "This is Sapnap's fish. Well, one of them anyways." "I-" "What I need you to promise me with this, Tommy- is that you _can not kill it._ You can't hurt it or kill it or like, dump it out of its bucket and lose it. You _can_ , however, pretend like you will." The older male has a tight-lipped expression, and Tommy finds himself not wanting to disappoint him, for whatever odd reason. "Put it in your enderchest," Dream instructs, and of course Tommy obeys, tossing it carelessly into the enchanted chest.

"Anyways, I'm gonna step back because I don't want to have to be fighting with my own friends." It's an understandable statement, of course, but Tommy finds he doesn't want to let Dream go. He does, of course, because it would only be cruel of him not to, but it felt oddly bitter, like when he'd had to say goodbye to Techno the first time his brother had left home. "Yeah, I- I get that." He's pulled into one last hug by the older man, and Tommy grips harder than anything. It feels like Phil is there, and he can't help but let a few tears slip as Dream pats his back reassuringly, and he wipes them away as the two part their ways.

"Thanks for your help, Dream." Dream doesn't give much of a verbal response, but the slight smlie from the older male as he dissipates into the air, the message _'Dream left the game'_ popping up in chat as he does is good enough for him. 

Now, enough sentimentals, Tommy tells himself.

Go find Niki.

Once again turning on his communicator (he usually doesn't use it this often, but that's because most times, he's within speaking distance of everyone he wants to talk to), Tommy finds his hands moving on their own accord and selecting "VC 3," as he enters while the 4 kidnappers talk leisurely. "Where's Niki?" His voice is loud as usual, however this time there's something different in it. The intent to cause harm, he thinks to himself. He hopes that it shows to everyone else, because he wasn't trying to be intimidating for his own sake- it was for Niki's.

"I-I'm at Skeppy's mansion." Sapnap seemed to get the memo that Tommy was coming to rescue their hostage, and the background chatter from Ant, Bad and Skeppy immediately ceased as Sapnap spoke up. "Tommy, if you're not here in 10 minutes, she gets it." "WH- Didn't we agree that I had _3 hours_? You can't just go back and change that!" Tommy could tell that the bandanna wearing male was grinning now, as he tried to restrain a laugh while talking.  
"Well, I think I have more authority on the matter than a mere _child_ , don't you?" "I'm taller than you, dickhead. I have the high ground." "Yeah, well, I have the hostage, so. In the end, I win."

Tommy supposed that there was really no arguing left to be done. Grabbing the spare ender pearls that Dream had given him while the two had been committing arson, he flung one blindly near the pathway leading to Skeppy's house, hoping that he wouldn't have to walk too far. His wish was granted, and he ended up nearly crashing into one of the large, flaming pillars of netherrack that Skeppy had residing on his front lawn like two ginormously unproportionate candles. "I see your, er.. _bodyguard_ is gone." "You know, Tommy, you don’t seem so menacing by yourself." Tommy rolls his eyes, shooting a pointed look at Bad and Sapnap. "Look, Sapnap. I have something of yours." Tommy's statement threw the group into a large argument (Wilbur would probably call it a discussion, to be honest) as they tried to figure out whether he was bluffing or not. "No you don't," "What would he have of yours?" "He's just bluffing, he has nothing of mine."

That was just the reaction Tommy was hoping for. "Oh, but Sapnap, how could you forget? You have Niki, and I have your fish." Recognition flashes across the older male's eyes, and suddenly, a dangerous look morphs into existence on his face. "You're lying. Only one man had access to that fish, and-" He cut himself off midsentence, seemingly realizing. "He- he wouldn't give it to you." For the first time that day, Sapnap seemed to show some semblance of weakness. A stutter worked it's way into his speech, and Tommy couldn't fully restrain the large grin on his face. "C'mon Sapnap, he's obviously lying. It's like when before he told you I burnt down the Eiffel Tower!" "Oh, shut up, _Badboyhalo_. I'm not bluffing." And indeed, he wasn't.

Sapnap glanced at him cautiously. "I want to see the fish." Well then. "That requires an enderchest, so come with me." Tommy knew he was practically just stalling for time at this point, honestly. There was no point in pretending otherwise. "All of you, come with me or I won't let you see the fish." "No, no, Ant, stay there." _Fuck. Could Niki fight off Ant?_

Maybe, maybe not. But- maybe Ant would feel pity. It was a small chance, but it was there, and it was better than nothing, Tommy supposed.

"Okay, fine. The rest of you, come with me." He leads the small group halfway down the walkway when Sapnap mentions something very important. "Wait, I have an enderchest in my bag," "Then use it, dickhead. Unless you don't want to see your fish?" Tommy could tell he was testing the waters at this point, and Sapnap's grey blue eyes pierce through his soul for a second before leaving and focusing on something else. The bearded male pulls out the enchanted chest from his bag, and Tommy opens it. 

"So, where's the fish?" Now, here, Tommy had to think fast. He pulled it out for a second before quickly shoving it back in, and Sapnap's eyes widen. He's seen it. "Where is it?"  
Okay, now he just wanted Tommy to hold it for longer so he could kill him and take the one leverage he had above him.

And obviously, Tommy _couldn't_ let that happen. So he did something better. Grabbing an enderpearl from his bag, he flung it towards the water elevator, placing two cobble stone blocks at the bottom as he swam up, yelling into his communicator the whole way. "NIKI, RUN!" "WH-" "HE TRICKED US!" "GET TOMMY!" "ANTFROST, KEEP AN EYE ON HER!" "I WILL, I WILL!" "NIKI, _ARE YOU SAFE?"_ "I- I'm getting out, Tommy, I'm running!-" " _ANT, GET HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!"_

Then, a voice he wasn't expecting to hear popped up. "GO TO THE HOLY LANDS, TOMMY!" _Dream._ "I WON'T LET YOU GET TO THE HOLY LANDS, TOMMY!" "Oh Tommy!~ Where are you?" "TOMMY!" "STOP HIM BEFORE HE GETS TO THE HOLY LANDS!"  
Now, Tommy himself was staying silent, something that didn't happen all that often. Finding the hole he and Techno had dug weeks prior, he quickly swam down, closing the wooden door leading into the chamber after himself.

"Oh, you didn't _need_ to let me get to the Holy Lands. You've let me _escape._ " He could hear Dream's delighted laugh and Niki cheering in the background as he uttered the words, and Sapnap's low growl as he ran into the underground tunnels. It was silent for a moment, until Ant's panicked voice broke through the air. "Sapnap- I- Niki's escaped! I've lost her!" Dream joins in now, a mocking tone that puts a smile on Tommy's face. "Yeah, yeah, Ant, I'm sure you just _lost_ her."  
Tommy takes advantage of Sapnap's silence to get in a word, mining his way through blocks of cobble as he did. "Well, Sapnap, Antfrost has betrayed you. I have your fish. And if you want it back, you'll let Niki go." "Last I heard, she'd already escaped." "-With all her stuff." "Well, why should I?" Alright, time to bring in the big guns.

"Well, firstly, I have your prized fish. And honestly, I hate to say it to you, but I have something you'll _never_ have." Sapnap scoffed, and Tommy could hear the mocking air in his tone as he spoke. "Oh yeah? And what is that?" 

"I have The _Blade_." _'Technoblade has joined the game.'_

For the third time that day, there seemed to be genuine fear and panic in the call, Bad muttering random words about muffins as Skeppy shrieked loudly; Ant still yelling Niki's name aloud- for Sapnap's sake, that is-and the ringleader himself, Sapnap just sputtering random words. "Wh- you- You don't think I'm actually scared of Technoblade, do you To-" "Which one of you made me wake up for this shit? I was having a good sleep until Tommy DMed me telling me to come help him, so which one of you bothered my brother?" Techno's tone was intimidating, as usual, but the normally stoic voice of his brothers seemed to have an underlying fury to it. (Tommy couldn't have been more elated to hear his brother's voice than right then.)

"Woahh, Technoblade _swore!"_ "I thought he needed his ad revenue?" At least Dream and Niki didn't seem intimidated in his presence, Tommy thought to himself. It'd be pretty awkward if the people he'd brought to assist were scared of one another. Sapnap was still searching for words to say, Tommy noticed.

"I have- I have-" "You know, your timing is really bad, I gotta say," Techno deadpanned, and Tommy let out a cackle of his own. "Like ours was really epic and all-" "Yeah, ours was gonna be like this epic cutscene, where I go like, 'I have The Blade!' and then he just logs on, and you're just sitting there like please log on, please, I need help please-" Dream interrupts with another wheezing laugh (Tommy honestly still cannot get over it, the man could rival a tea kettle); then interrupting himself to yell for Niki to go to Pogtopia. "O-Okay," 

Things were looking up for Tommy, he thought. Two new notifications pop up in his gamechat, and he pulls it up to take a look, deafening his communicator so he can focus on his surroundings for a moment. _'Punz left the game.' 'Sapnap left the game.'_  
What. Un-deafening himself, Tommy shouted into the mic. "Why did-" Another two notifs pop up, and Tommy rolls his eyes before pulling it up to take a side-eyed glance at it. _'Punz joined the game.' 'Sapnap joined the game.'_ Dream's wheezing laugh filled his ears as he started laughing himself, Sapnap trying to talk over the two of them. "Well- we have, we have Sapnap and the Punz." "Punz isn't even in the VC!" "He is now," Sapnap said as the unmistakable 'joining VC' sound played, and Tommy groaned. 

As he was beginning to think whether he should try to get Wilbur or Tubbo on or not, another notification popped up in chat. _'Dream has joined the game.'_ "I- Dream!" He was caught off guard, of course, but it made him feel all the better to find both of his brother-like figures on. Wait, since when had he- whatever, it wasn't important. Right now, he just wanted _war_.

"And then we have the _traitor_ . He’s just like Eret. _Just like Eret._ " Sapnap said, scorn and anger present in his voice. "Whatever you say, Sappy-Nappy." Dream didn't seem all that affected by the pointed insult, which made Tommy feel a bit better about his chances. Leaving the small dirt-covered entrance to Pogtopia, Tommy walked outside a few metres to be met face to face with Antfrost and Skeppy. "Hey-" "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now," Skeppy seethed. Antfrost stood a bit further back, uncertainty and doubt clear on his face.  
"Well, I really hate to say it to you, Skeppy and Antfrost, but Techno and Dream are on their way. So I suggest you drop your things and leave." He heard Sapnap scoff again in the call and contemplated just completely discarding his communicator. "It'd still be a 5 V 3, there's no way you could win. Just shoot him and be done with it." "Ah ah ah, but I think you're forgetting something, Sapnap." Dream chimed in, the grin apparent in his voice. "Tommy has something of yours."

"Something very, very important to you." Ah, right. Tommy still had Sapnap's fish. Mars or whatever, was it? "And I'll kill it if you don't cooperate," Tommy added. "You wouldn't _dare_." "Then you wouldn't dare kill me, Sapnap." Ah, it felt good to have leverage. "You wouldn't!" Bad intercepted, his normally soft and parental like voice having a dark undertone to it. "Did I not just say I would?" As more and more people showed up in front of the tower near Pogtopia, Tommy's nerves grew in size. A private message in chat helped calm some of them, but not all of them. _'Dream: Coords? Also, Techno's with me, we'll be over soon.' 'Right outside the massive tower near Pogtopia.' 'Ah, okay, we'll be there in a moment. Just hang in there, Big T."_

Somehow, Dream's use of his nickname made a smile appear on his face, and Tommy felt re-energized. Discarding his armour (it was going to break soon anyhow, it was of no use to him), he stood with only his normal outfit on. The surprise on everyone else's faces were apparent. Why did he do that? Why is he smiling? "Why did you take off all your armour, Tommy?" Bad hesitantly asks, stepping back and raising his shield up as if it'd protect him from what was about to come. "I have nothing to lose." "That's not true, actually." Sapnap cuts in. "You have so many things you're afraid to lose." "But you don't have access to any of them." A bluff, that's all it was, Tommy told himself. They were lying to him. "Well.. not yet, maybe. But I'll get my hands on them, one way or another." Yeah, okay. Tommy _really_ wanted to just murder Sapnap right here, right now. But the backlash.. yeah, no. 

"Anyways, Tommy. _Hand the fish over, or you'll regret it._ " Man, did he want to stab the fucker through the chest. "Shut up, dickhead." Sapnap smirked, and raised the enchanted netherite sword in his hand. "Is that how you wanna play, then?" Oh. Yeah, Tommy was dead. Fuck it, at least he was gonna go down in style. "Sure, Snapmap." "Shut the fuck up, TommyInnit." "Why don't you, asshole?" Sapnap's eyes narrow at him, and yeah, Tommy's about to get shot in the face. Oh well.   
"Don't you dare, Sapnap." An arrow strikes the bearded male right in the face, and the shocked look on his face is priceless- Tommy honestly wishes he'd had a camera to capture it on. 

From behind Tommy, Dream and Techno appear, both of them riding on Techno's dearest horse lackey. "Bruh, how did you not see that coming?" Another flurry of arrows comes towards Sapnap while he's still stunned, and the bearded male just barely moves in time, the arrows piercing into Skeppy's flesh. _'Skeppy was shot by Dream using [JFC Tommy WTF].'_ "Well, that's a new weapon name," Tommy muttered to himself as he ducked behind the edge of the tower. Just in time, too, because Sapnap's recovered enough to start aiming arrows at him. He didn't have any armour, so it was going to be easier to hit him- but then again, it also meant that he was faster than Sapnap was. Of course, he couldn't exactly run from arrows- but he _did_ have a shield, so..  
Might as well put it to use.

As he rushed past Dream, who was both fending off Ant and typing in his chatbox at the same time (impressive, honestly), the older male whispered something to him. "Tommy, get Niki. She's not safe." And indeed she wasn't, for Sapnap materialized from behind the trees mere seconds later, keeping a tight grip on Niki's (injured, mind you) arm. "If you do anything else, I'll kill Niki, and Bad over here-" The fallen angel emerged from the trees as his name was uttered. Speak of the devil, Tommy supposed. "-will burn Tommy's discs. So, what will it be?-" Techno didn't even allow Sapnap to finish, quickly firing two loads of arrows at both Bad and Sapnap. They didn't see the royal's red cape fall atop of Punz as they targeted the royal crimson colour, and as Punz fended off Sapnap and Dream went after Bad; Niki was left unguarded.

Hurrying over, Tommy bent down to help up the injured female. "Are you okay, Niki?" "Y-yeah, just really shaken up. And my arm hurts." Just then, another notification popped up in chat. _'Badboyhalo was slain by Dream.'_ Not even a minute after the notification popped up in chat, Dream was tearing through the forest, arm bleeding as he tossed a dirty but otherwise in perfect quality disc at Tommy. "It's yours, take it!" He was immediately taken on by Skeppy and Antfrost, who had undoubtly respawned and hurried back as fast as they could. Techno was currently 2V1ing Punz and Sapnap, and by the looks of it, he was winning. (Not that Tommy had expected anything less of the Blood God himself, of course.)

Not bearing to see the people he cared about fight without him, Tommy helped Niki up, running away from the tower and towards the entrance of Pogtopia. "Here, stay here." He placed the disc into his enderchest; carefully lugging a bucket out as well before snatching Wilbur's coat off the rack and draping it around Niki's shivering shoulders. 

"SAPNAP! I have your fish _in my hands_. If you don't call your 'allies' off right now, I'll kill it." Sapnap snarled through the communicator, and Tommy winced at the loud noise. "You wouldn't _dare._ " "He would, darling Snapmap. He _would_." Dream spoke up, two more notifications popping up in chat. _'Antfrost was slain by Dream.' 'Skeppy was slain by Dream.'_ "I say he cooks the fish and eats it for dinner," Techno added, another notification popping up in chat. _'Punz was slain by Technoblade.'_ "You're outnumbered," Tommy pointed out.

"And I have your fish. If you knew any better, you would run." He was in a close enough proximity to take off his communicator at this point, but he kept it on for the sake of it. "Why should I, huh?" The older male seethed, rushing at Tommy with his sword. Tommy shook his head, a glint lighting up in his eye. "Oh, you've fucked up now. _You've fucked up, Sapnap._ " From behind, both Dream and Techno leapt onto the still bleeding and injured man, taking him down in mere seconds. 

"Care to deal the final blow?" Tommy grinned, the missing spot that was being closed up by his braces more prominent than ever. "This is for Henry, and Niki, and everyone else you've wronged."

_'Sapnap was slain by TommyInnit.'_

\--

**EXTRA ((BEHIND THE SCENES)):**

"Yo, Tommy, can I have my stuff back?" "No, dickhead! You killed my cow!" "And you started a war over it?? Are we not even?" Dream wheezed from the corner, coming up to his friend and patting his shoulder. "Just let him be, he's just a kid." "I'M A MAN!" "Yeah, yeah, Tommy, you're a man. We get it. Can you give me my Axe of Peace now?" "No!" "Okay, he's a child." "Tommy, you stole basically everyone's items," Dream commented. "It's only fair that you give them back after, you know."

"You have such strong older brother energy it's scary," Niki added on, gathering items and placing them into a chest for those who lost their things. "It's not my fault everyone around me acts like a kid." "You act like a kid too, you know!"

Tommy had been oddly silent the whole time everyone was bickering. "Hey Toms, what's up?" Techno placed a hand on his younger brother's back, waiting for a response.

When the teen looked up, his cyan eyes looked like they were practically glowing in the dark lighting. "Nobody tells Schlatt or Wilbur about what happened, got it?" 

Needless to say, everyone agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> added the behind the scenes part bc i cant write epic battle scenes rip and also cuz on nikis stream they kinda did exactly what i described LOL  
> anyways hope u enjoyed reading woo!! sapnap is not evil it is an act wooooo <3


End file.
